George and Angelina Weasley and their Adventures
by writing obsession23
Summary: George,Angelina and their son Fred are invited to London for Weasley Wizard WHeezes to accept an award,but they make some surpriseing discoveries! I dont own harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Fred and Angelina Weasley's life together and the jokes that came with it

From Angelina's Point.

It was about six o'clock in the mourning.I could see the sun light peering through the eyes were so blurry with sleep.

I rolled over ,the other side of the bed was empty.I laid there and waited for more sleep to fortunately It didn't I saw a tuft of red hair moving on the side of the bed. "George?" I called,straining my eyes to see.

I heard a childish laugh "Mummy, I'm Fred!" he giggled as he ran his toy car across the bed sheet.I smiled as I thought of the days in Hogwarts when people would get Fred and George mixed up,it seemed so long ago….

"Mourning love,"said George when he entered the was wearing his khaki trousers and shirtless.

"Mourning!" I said smiling and getting up from the bed.

"Mummy,it's Pigwedion!" Said Fred Pointing at the window behind me. He hurried over and scuffled to open the window.

"Bloody Hell,Why this early I wonder?" said George stretching his arms.I clicked open the window for fred ,who was having a bit of trouble opening it.

Pigwedion flew in and circled Fred's Head who was giggling with delight.I pulled the note of the owl's leg and handed it to Fred.

I was headed for the loo when Fred began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Daddy it's for you!" He said running to George handing him the letter. George took it and sighed as he sat on the bed.

"It's from Ron,"he said as he began reading,"I was passing the shop in Diagon Alley and decided to have a look around, when an owl swooped in as I closed the door,It was from the Wizarding Profit Society saying Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had won the best children's and teen product of the year and was asking you to attend the award ceremony on the twenty fifth."

"Oh,thats brilliant sweetheart!"I said as I tied my hair up .

"It says the ceremony will be held in London."He added.

"Oh Dad can we please go!"Said Fred who was bursting with excitement.

"Sure,that's if Angie says yes."He said smiling at me.

"Of course!" replied.

"Oh,great! we need to start packing right away!" said Fred as he dashed out of the room. I rolled my eyes and started toweling my face in the walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist as I worked.

"He's really excited."I said as I began toweling my laid his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"He reminds me so much of Fred…" he said as a tear trickled down his cheek.I turned to him and put my hands to his face.

"I know, and I miss him too."I comforted,wiping the tear from his cheek.I pecked him on the lips and moved my hands to his kissed my forehead and laid his chin on my dashed in the bed room and back out.

"Fred, if I find so much as a bloody Scorch mark you're dead!"Shouted George as he left the bathroom.

I continued washing and used a cleaning charm to sort the mess.I walked back into the bedroom and said "Accio blouse." and out of the drawer came my favorite blue blouse ribboned in silk.I slipped it on and began rummaging for a pair of was busily searching for something.

"What are you looking for love?"I continued to search.

"Have you seen my wand?"He the doorway suddenly floated a dusty old trunk.

"Fred what in the name of Merlin are you doing!"Yelled George as he stood up from his knees.

Fred was holding George's wand and levitating the trunk."Well Dad, I couldn't exactly carry it,being that it's a gazillion pounds."He said as he lifted the charm and dropped the took his wand from him and stared at the trunk.

"Where did you find this?"asked George as he stared at the Dusty battered trunk.I finished the button on my jeans and stared at it,trying to read what it said,being that it was thickly coated in dust.

"It was in the attic, and look it has my name on it Dad,look!"Said Fred pointing at it.

I took my hand and wiped across the front if it. In burnt orange chipped letters read "Fred Weasley".George sputtered a gasp and walked out of the room,stomping down the stairs.

"What happened?"Said Fred looking very puzzled.

"Fred,..This belonged to er….Uncle Fred."I himself got very quiet.

"Your father had a matching one,they used it a lot during school."I added.

"Oh,I is daddy upset with me?"He asked looking very solemn.

"No sweetheart! Daddy loves you, it just brings back memories."I said.

Fred walked over and sat on the trunk and put his chin in his hands.

I kissed his for head and walked towards the door.

"I love you and Daddy does too,you haven't done anything wrong sweet."I said as I left the room.

I walked down the stair case to the sat at the table with his head in his hands.

I sat at the table with him.

"Everything alright?"I asked.

He shook his head and sobbed.

"Maybe I could've done something, a shield charm perhaps,or pulled him down or anything to save him."He sobbed in his hands.

"George,there's nothing you could've done ,it was just his wouldn't want you being upset like this."I comforted.

George shivered and continued to sob."You're right."He said looking up,his eyes a bit red from crying.I bent over and kissed his head and ruffled his hair."I love you." I said smiling

He smiled slightly and replied "I love you too."

We heard a pitter patter of bare feet running through the hall.

"Dad look!" Said Fred setting a faded box into George's opened it and smiled.

"Skiving Snack box"He said beaming."This was one of the original ones your uncle and I made,had Harry not given us the Galleons to start they would have been a pile a dung." he said took the box to the counter and began sorting through the stretched and stood up."Want to start on this packing for London?"He asked.

"Sure,"I said standing up.

George and I walked up the stairs back to our bed room and for some odd reason Pigwedion was still sitting in our window sill.

"Probably waiting for a reply."Said George grabbing a pen and had left the trunk open,which was filled with everything from skiving snack boxes to punching telescopes.I summoned a few muggle suit cases to put out things in and began packing. As George scribbled on the parchment Fred walked in with what looked like a glass of green muck. I rolled my eyes and continued sat the glass down on the window sill and began picking through the other remains of what had been in the trunk.

"All ready to go just have to find a piece of str….."George trailed off,I turned to see what he was Stareing at and to my dismay Pigwedion had his beak full into the glass of muck Fred had sat down. He suddenly came up and started vomiting something ran to him and began shoving something Purple in his beak . "Pucking Pastiles!"Said Fred gleefully as Pigwedion began chewing the candy.

"Well, at least we know your my son."Said George who was beaming at Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and Angie's Adventures pt.2 :London

I began sitting the suit cases next to the chimney ,being that we were taking the floo network since Fred's too young to Disapperate with invited the whole family to the London ceremony and we getting very was helping me pack through out the day, wih the occasion pygmy puff popping out of my the end I go everything ready to go and it was the night before we departed.

"Mum,I can wait to see what Albus does when I put a ten ton toffee in his muffin." said Fred at the dinner table.

"Fred you shouldn't prank your cousin,its not nice."I said as I cut his lamb for him.

"No,no what you should do is put it in his desert at Dinner,that way he wont suspect it."Said George.

I rolled my eyes and continued since finding Fred's prank trunk George had been smiling all the time,not even giving a thought about his death.

"What time will we leave?"asked Fred with his mouth full.

"At 7, but knowing you lot,it would be about 2 in the after noon."I said laughed and took a swing of butterbeer.

"I'll be sure to set an alarm."He said kissing my hand.

"James said uncle Harry will take us to Hogsmead after the ceremony thing."said Fred,scarfing down his last piece of lamb.

"We will talk about it, and eat your vegetables!"I said as I saw him scoffing at ate a piece gingerly .I picked up my plate and glass and took it to the sink as I heard George whisper "When you're older I'll show you how to use a vanishing spell."

"And er Dad?"Said Fred sacredly.

"Yeah?"Said George as he levitated his plate to me ,followed by his glass.

"I was wondering if I could have a Scorchsweep 's the latest broom,you know,like James has?"Sputtered Fred looking intently at George.

"Of course a couple Galleons are no problem for a broom Fred,but I don't believe you're old enough to be riding one you should wait 'til you start Hogwarts?"Said George Frowned.

"But James has one! and he's just a few months older than I! and I had a broom when I was little!"Pleaded Fred.

"Honey, you're not James and whats right for him might not be right for you,and that broom only went a few feet off the ground."I slumped in his chair and folded his arms.

"Hugo said he's getting one."muttered Fred.

"Son,you'll have one soon enough."Said George as he opened the Daily Prophet.

"Scorpious also has one!" exclaimed on that note George lowered his news paper.

"Get me the catelog."said George

Fred jumped from his chair and ran to his room.

"Honestly George?"I said raiseing and eyebrow.

"Hell yeah honestly! if that chip of rat dung has one you better believe my kid will."He said as Fred handed him the magazine.

"Well,can you at least purchase it when we get back?"I asked.

George sighed and so did Fred.

"Just mark the page and we'll order it as soon as we get back."said George winking.

Fred smiled and bent the corner of the page.

"Bed, Bath, now."I said nodding in the direction of his bedroom

"I'm going,don't get your wand in a knot."He said as he started towards the stairs.

I picked up his glass and plate and Began towards the sink. I started a washing charm when George Grabbed me in a tight embrace.

"I love you Angie,"He cooed in my ear.

"I love you too Gorgie"I cooed back

"EWW!"Said Fred from the Banister looking down on us.

"Get in the bath or I'll put a permanent sticking chamber on your sheets tonight! shouted George.

George continued to kiss my neck .

"Maybe we should continue this upstairs."He whispered as he lifted me in his arms.

He laid me on the bed and began the usual.

"I'm so glad you wore the nice undies to night."he said grinning.

"Mmm"I moaned as he continued downward.

I woke the next mourning at about 3am. George laid next to me barely covered in the buff. I got up and began packing last minute things. I walked into Fred's room to notice,he was already up. He was sitting on the bed starring at a photo.

"What's that hun?" I asked as I sat on the corner of his handed me the photo solemly. It was a photo of George and Fred,his late twin. They were in the snow,they wore their matching grey caps and sweaters that read "F" and "G". They were about in their third year when this was taken.

"It's so weird,seeing dad with a double."He said as he tilted it's corner.

"Yeah,I know,but they were actually really different."I told him. He smiled at me and put the picture into his box of Skiving snack boxes and other contraptions.

"Do I wear robes or Jeans?"He asked holding a pair of both.

"Robes maybe,we are flooing to the Wizard convention room fire place."I told him.

He slipped on his robes and began fussing with his Auburn hair. I left the room to go wake was still huddled in the covers and clutching the pillow.I shook him a bit.

"Not that shelf, they need to go be expiration."He muttered.

Fred walked in smiling. "Shh."He said holding his fingers to his of his pocket he pulled out a rather large Pygmy puff and placed it on George's Face.

"Angie?"muttered George.

Fred was over flowing with giggles.

Georges eyes burst open and the creature scurried down his chest.

"What the hell?"He said sitting up straight.

"I got you!"said Fred laughing at his father.

George smiled at him.

"It would've been better if you used a niftier,they would've startled better."said George as he got up from the bed.

After he was dressed we went down stairs to the fireplace and stepped into the Chimney.

"I want to do it!"said Fred as George pulled out the bowl of floo powder .

George handed it to him.

"Chelsea Bridge Hotel,say it nice and clearly now,"said George as he placed the Bowl on the outside of the fireplace.

"Chelly Bridge Tell!"Yelled Fred as he threw down the was the slight twisting feeling as we flashed through multiple fire places. We ended up in a Furnace of some ruddy Inn.

We ended up having to take a Muggle cab.

Our Hotel was very with muggles of entered through the sliding doors and walked in. Everything was lined with Gold and glimmering.

"Look Mum a moving Stare Case!" said Fred who was pointing at an escalator.

"Muggles call them escalators honey."I told him

We were passing a rather large sitting area when we saw a familiar face.

"Uncle Ron!"Said Fred ,running and clasping around his leg.

"Good to see you mate,giving Mum and dad hell as always?"said Ron smiling.

George and He gave a one armed hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where's Hermione?"I asked.

"Up staires, Hugo found the complementary sandwiches and,well you know."He said with a slight grimace.

"Are James and Albus here yet?"Asked Fred.

"Yeah,they are playing in the rom with Rosie.I'll show you guys up,your room is right next to ours."said Ron.

We took the elevator upstairs,Fred was very interested in the ride up,being that there were so many buttons lighting up.

We got off on the 23rd floor and began down the was skipping with unlocked the room and Albus tackled Fred to the floor.

"What took you so long toe rag?"He asked ruffling Fred's hair. James walked over,and they began talking about brooms and quidditch.

Harry, Ron and Fred began talking about ,Hermione and I began talking about the usual.

"So what happened?" asked Ginny at she sipped her tea.

"We let Fred do the floe powder and ended up in some ruddy Inn."I said.

"That's tolerable,Ron panicked the whole drive here."Said Hermione.

"You know the Malfoy's are supposed to be here."said Ginny.

"The What?" said Ron and Harry Simutainiously.

"Scorpious is going to Scorgify my about not having a broom."said Fred looking Gloomy.

"Well sorry mate,maybe we could find you one here in London."said James.

"Such large talk for a couple of ten year olds."said hermione shaking her head.

"All he talks about is a bloody broom and what Scorpious Malfoy has got." I said.

"Well, you cant really blame them,after 3 generations of it."said Ginny.

"Aunt Hermione,Where's Rosie? I have something for her."Said Fred as He held Hermione's hand.

"Oh,she's in the children's care center down is it?"She asked in a very sweet voice.

Fred whispered something in Hermione's ear and handed her something.

In her hand was a tiny rose bud,but what was so odd is that it began changing colors,for a lavender,to green,a blue and then red.

"Oh Fred how nice!"Said Hermione smiling at him.

"It reminded me of Rosie,it was on a bush when we came in the hotel,but it started changing colors after I held it for a while."said Fred looking sheepishly.

"I think your magic's coming in mate,Hugo started off Betwitching my toothbrush a couple months ago."said Ron.

"He's always trying to use my wand now adays." said George as he turned the page of a magazine.

The boys began playing chess while we all continued chatting.

Suddenly,the bottle of butterbeer Ron was drinking exploded,drenching he,Harry and George.

performed a cleaning charm while everyone started to towel.

"Where the hell did that come from?"said Harry as he beg drying his hair.

"Oh, a horrible incident!"Said Albus in a bad acting sort of and James couldn't help from giggling.

Later that night we all went out for dinner at the Hotel's seemed uneasy trying to conjure up a reception speech.I laced my fingers through his ,being that his were shaking furiously.

I kissed his face where his ear had looked at me and gave a weak smile.


End file.
